If only he knew
by JohnGilbertVampirehunter
Summary: "Tell that to me the day you lose someone you love." Josh looked away from professor Radisson as his words hit a seven-year-old wound. If only he knew.
1. Chapter 1

**If only he knew  
**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own God's Not Dead.  
**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to a ten-year-old girl from church that died on November 7th 2014.**

"Tell that tome the day you lose someone you love." Josh looked away from professor Radisson as his words hit a seven-year-old wound. If only he knew. …..

"Josh wake up." Josh opened his eyes to his little sister Creda staring down at him. "Creda it's Saturday. I don't have to get up yet," Josh said. "Me and daddy are going to leave soon and I wanted to show you this picture I drew" Creda said. Josh sighed then sat up. "Ok. Let me see it" Josh said. Creda smiled and handed him the piece of paper that was in her hand. It was a drawing of two kids with crowns on their heads holding hands with a smiling man with a beard in front of a castle. "That's very nice Creda. Who are the two kids?" Josh asked. "Me and you silly" Creda answered. "Why do we have crowns on?" Josh asked. "Because we're both children of God and he's a king so that makes you a prince and me a princess" Creda answered. "And the guy holding our hands is Jesus right?" Josh asked "right" Creda answered. Josh smiled and started giving the drawing back to her. "No that's for you" Creda said. "Thank you" Josh said. "Creda it's time to go" Mr. Wheaton said appearing at the doorway to Josh's room. "OK. Bye Josh" Creda said as she ran over to their dad. "Bye" Josh said. He put Creda's picture on his computer desk and went downstairs to see what his mom made for breakfast. An hour after Creda and their dad left Mrs. Wheaton opened the door to his room. "Josh we need to go, you're father and sister have been in an accident" she said. Josh sprang from his bed and ran down the stairs to the car. When they entered the hospital they walked quickly to the registration desk. "I need information about Ward and Creda Wheaton" Mrs. Wheaton told the receptionist. "Are you family members?" the receptionist asked. "Yes they're my husband and daughter," Mrs. Wheaton answered. The receptionist typed information into her computer. "Your husband has some cuts and bruising and his collar bone was broken but he's going to be OK." "What about my daughter?" Mrs. Wheaton asked. "You'll have to wait for the doctor I'll let him know you're here," the receptionist answered. "Thank you" Mrs. Wheaton said. She and Josh walked over to the waiting room and sat down. A few minutes later a doctor walked over. "Family of Creda Wheaton" the doctor said. "Here" Mrs. Wheaton said. The doctor walked up to them. "My name is doctor Davidson please come with me." Mrs. Wheaton and Josh followed him over to the vending machines. "Is my daughter OK?" Mrs. Wheaton asked. "I'm afraid you're daughter was seriously injured. She stopped breathing while we were trying to tend to her injuries. We did everything we could to resuscitate her but were unsuccessful. I'm sorry" " doctor Davidson said. As doctor Davidson's words sunk in the look on Mrs. Wheaton's turned from hopeful to utter horror. "God no please not my baby no!" she said, and burst into tears. Josh's vision began to get blurry from unshed tears. He couldn't believe it. His little sister was gone.

 **Author's Note: I have never gone to the hospital after a family member has been in a serious car accident so if I got something wrong I would appreciate it if you could help me get it right (and please sign in so I can ask if I have questions.) I came up with the idea for this story after watching God's Not Dead for the hundredth time and I noticed after Professor Radisson said "Tell that tome the day you lose someone you love." Josh had this look on his face like maybe he had lost someone and then the ten year old died and the rest is history.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own God's Not Dead.**

was raining the day of Creda's funeral, which added to how miserable Josh felt as he walked from the car into the church. He and his parents went into the auditorium and sat in the front pew. Creda's coffin was in front of the stage. It was opened so people could view her body. People would come up to it and then come over to them and say how sorry they were and what a wonderful little girl Creda was. When the service began and pastor Adamson talked about Creda and God Mr. Wheaton held his wife with his uninjured arm as she cried. Josh could tell that even though he was trying to be strong his dad was close to losing it. Finally it was time for friends, teachers and family to speak. First to speak was Creda's best friend from Sunday school, then Creda's school and Sunday school teachers then it was his and his Dad's turn. Mr. Wheaton stepped up to the microphone, took a deep breath and began. "Even though she was here for a short time there are so many stories I could tell. I will never forget the first time I got to hold my daughter after she was born. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, gave me a small smile and fell asleep like she knew I was her dad and she was safe with me. Or the dayI took her training wheels off her bike and helped her ride it. She was terrified she going to fall. Before she got on it she looked at me and made me promise not to let her fall. After I promised she smiled, got on and started peddling while I held on to the seat. Eventually I let go and she rode it without my help. As all of you know Creda had Autism and I may be biased and though she had her moments I don't believe that made her less of a human being or anything like that. I believe that made her even more thoughtful and kind. Creda was my princess. I will always miss her." Mr. Wheaton backed away from the microphone and put a hand on Josh's shoulder as he took his place at the microphone. "There are so many words that can sum up my sister. Kind, energetic, funny, a good friend and the best little sister I could have hoped for." Josh paused as his throat tightened. " From the day she was born I protected her and tried to love her as a big brother should even when she was acting up because of being autistic. I will carry her with me forever." With that said he stepped away from the microphone, his dad gave him a one-arm hug and they walked off the stage. After the reception everyone got into their cars and headed to the cemetery. Josh had volunteered to be a pallbearer so he helped carry his sister's coffin from the hearse to where she would be buried. After a prayer there was a moment of silence as Josh and his parents had one last chance to say goodbye. Mr. Wheaton walked up to the coffin and laid his hand on it. All the sorrow he had held in until that moment came rushing to the surface as he let a sob and tears ran down his cheeks. "Goodbye my little princess" he said. Then the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. As people began to walk back to their cars or to console Mr. and Mrs. Wheaton as they walked back to their car Josh walked over to the edge of the hole that now held his sister's coffin. "Goodbye little sister. I miss you," he said. Then he joined his parents.


End file.
